en tiempos de guerra
by Hellyon-Asakura
Summary: La guerra y la violencia nos cambian .Nos combierten en alguien que jamás pensamos ser.


ni beyblade ni peace maker me pertenecen .son de sus respectivos autores.Bueno está historia está basada en el manga de Nanae Chrono, Peace Maker Kurogame. Es una historia triste a la par que bonita .Si estás depre no lo leas por que te entrarán ganas de suicidarte. A mí me gustó pero me apené mucho cuando lei esto en el tomo 2.

Los personajes son:

Señor Dickerson es Isami Kondou

Tala Ivanov es Souji Okita.

Kai Hiwatari es Toshizou Hijikata

Ray Kon es Keisuke Yamanami

Max Tate es Shinpachi Nagakura

Tyson Kinomiya es Sanosuke Harada

Bryan Kuznetzot es Susumu Yamazaki

Lee es Heisuke Todo(se apellida así no se rían)

Tetsunosuke Ichimura es él mismo por que no encuentro quien encaje con estepersonaje. Le apocoparé el nombre a Tetsu.

En este fic todos los personajes son japoneses patriotas.

Durante más de 200 años Japón permaneció en la oscuridad, estaba aislada del resto del mundo, en un régimen atrasado con el que se fue cayendo en la decadencia. Este periodo fatídico se conoce como Shogunato y se basaba en un gobierno militar, que tenía su base en Tokio. Es verdad que existía un emperador pero no era más que un títere de los militares. Mientras que el resto del mundo alzaba el vuelo hacia el progreso Japón se quedó anclado en la Edad Media. Fue este el momento en que los Samurai tuvieron su apogeo. En 1853 llegaron a Japón una serie de barcos que pertenecían a la armada americana. Los barcos tenían gran arsenal y su misión era la de obtener derechos especiales para comerciar con Japón. Los dirigentes japoneses aceptaron porque no podían hacer frente a América. Este hecho produjo una gran conmoción ya que se había dejado en evidencia la debilidad japonesa con respecto a los países desarrollados. El miedo aumentó con la ocupación inglesa de China. Muchas personas pensaron que lo mejor para Japón era adoptar las políticas de las naciones avanzadas. El Clan Choushuu con el fin de mantenerse independiente atacó a los extranjeros por lo que el gobierno japonés les catigó. Esta facción decidió entonces revelarse contra el poder establecido, adoptar las formas occidentales y vivir como una nación independiente. Todos estos sucesos produjeron un enfrentamiento entre los partidarios de la reforma y los del gobierno militar. Para contrarrestar a los asesinos de rebeldes el gobierno creó una especie de policía para vigilar las calles de Kyoto formado por Samurai sin dueño(ronin) y guerreros de humilde nacimiento. No obstante sólo 20 hombres de los 200 que lo formaban era leales. La gran mayoría defendía las ideas del Choushuu. Por eso se formó un nuevo grupo llamado Shinsenguni(los nuevos elegidos).

Eran alrededor de las diez de la noche y estaba lloviendo a cantaros. Sin embargo unas personas parecían no notarlo. Un grupo de hombres vestidos con unas largas capas negras, con la cara y la cabeza cubierta estaban reunidos al frente de una casa que se hallaba en el centro de la ciudad. Pero uno de ellos estaba distraído. De pronto había recordado algo de su pasado que ahora quedaba muy atrás. Podía parecer algo sin sentido no obstante para él era muy importante.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tala¿Ray por que te has unido a los Roushigumi(grupo anterior al Shinsengumi)? Es que pareces más un maestro de escuela que un Samurai.

Ray: Digamos que quería ver mundo.

RAY, RAY,RAY

Ray: eeeeeh?

Tala: te preguntaba que si estas preparado. Parecías distraído ¿ocurre algo?

Ray: no nada solo recordaba.

Tala: bueno ya va a empezar a dictar las ordenes así que permanece atento.

Kai: La orden dada por nuestro superior es la del asesinato del comandante del shinsengumi Gumi Kamo Serizawa. Bueno ya saben como proceder.

Bryan: hice un campeonato con él de haber quien aguantaba más así que debe estar un poco borracho.

Ray: Perdonaremos a las mujeres ¿no?

Dickerson: lamentablemente no podemos permitir que vivan. Han estado en muchas ocasiones en la base y saben demasiado. Además podrían identificarnos.

Ray: pero algunas no son más que niñas y la pelirroja acaba de llegar hoy.

Kai: No podemos permitírnoslo. Pondríamos en peligro nuestras vidas. Además un asesinato a medias es problemático. Les mataremos a todos incluidos mujeres y niños.

Ray: vamos a asesinar a un compañero ¿acaso eso no es problemático?

Max: en verdad se ha vuelto violento y Cruel.

Tala: Es eso lo que nos ha salvado muchas veces.

Kai: Vamos, Ray ya lo sabes, esto es así. Utilízalo mientras sirva y cuando moleste mátalo.

Ray: pero...

Kai: nada de peros. Tala y yo entraremos por la parte de atrás. Max , Tyson lo de siempre. Bryan ya sabes cual es tu puesto. Ray tu ve con él. Lee y Dickerson encamínense a su lugar. Tenemos que terminar como muy tarde en dos horas por lo que les pido lo de siempre: rapidez y discreción. Ya saben que nadie deje vernos.

En una habitación se encontraba un jovencito pelirrojo de unos 15 años preparando té y acomodando pastelillos en una bandeja.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bryan: Tetsu, olvida el té.

Tetsu: Vaya que rápida ha sido esta reunión ¿o será que soy muy lento?

Bryan: no, es que han pedido que no entre nadie.

El joven Tetsu se quedó con cara de Whaaaaaaaaaat?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En un pequeño salón aparecían reunidos unos 15 hombres. Todos estaban sentados de rodillas en el suelo. Ahora el comandante se disponía a comenzar la reunión.

Dickerson: Como sabéis el gobierno ha decidido invadir los territorios del Choshuu por lo que nosotros seremos llamados próximamente a la batalla. Como nuestra experiencia en el campo de batalla es poca y los tiempos son difíciles hemos creado unas nuevas normas.

Kai: mirad los documentos que os he entregado.

Todos los presentes los miran y leen atentamente la larga lista de normas.

Lee: esto es terrible.

Tyson: kai te estás pasando.

Max: no sean exagerados.

Tyson: pero Maxi tu las has leido todas, son muchas.

Max: bueno no me las he leido todas jiijiijijijiji. La verdad si son muchas.

Tala: no sé por que se prohíben las cosas bellas o atemorizantes.

Kai: chicos no protesten. Aunque hayan perdido algunas batallas llevar la guerra a su terreno les será ventajoso y estas normas nos van a ser muy útiles.

Bryan: yo creo que son muy estrictas.

Kai: sólo tengo una cosa que decir y la reunión se dará por zanjada. Como este cuartel se nos queda pequeño y no podríamos responder en él bien a un ataque el templo Nishihongan será nuestro nuevo cuartel.

Ante tal noticia todos los presentes se quedaron impactados.

Ray: no estoy conforme. Kai piénsalo. Es un lugar sagrado. No podemos derramar sangre en él.

Kai: no me importa esos monjes atendieron a nuestro enemigo esta será su penitencia. Bueno váyanse.

Todos le levantaron y cuando los primeros empezaron a abrir la puerta...

Kai: recuerden que el castigo por desobedecer las normas es el suicidio (es que te obligaban a suicidarte).

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En la plaza de la ciudad Tala ayudaba a unos niños a montar un muñeco de nieve.

Niño: no se queda.

Tala: Ray ven a ayudarnos.

Ray: tu no cambias ¿verdad?

Con la ayuda de Ray el muñeco quedó listo.

Ray y Tala se sentaron en un banco de los alrededores.

Ray: Tú eres un niño igual que ellos cuando te conocí

Tala: no mientas yo nunca fui tan inocente. Como pasa el tiempo. Si esto no cambia pronto seré viejo.

Ray: incluso en un mismo año el hombre que debe cambiar lo hace.

Tala: Ray sobre lo de esta tarde creo que lo que dice kai es justo.

Ray: ya veo.

Tala: pero tu eres más justo.

----------------------------------Flach back----------------------------------------------------------

Dos chicos estaban tranquilamente tumbados sobre la hierba.

?Tu siempre as sido justo.

Ray: perdón si te parece que te estoy sermoneando.

?no te estoy diciendo que sea malo. La gente no puede sólo actuar con justicia. Para mí el fin lo es todo. Uno debe hacer todo lo posible por lograr su objetivo. La justicia mueve a muchas personas pero yo prefiero que mi conciencia no se entrometa en mis asuntos.

RAY,RAY,RAY

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ray: Hum?

Tala: creo que es hora de regresar, se hace tarde.

Ray: si vamos

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ray caminaba por el cuartel cuando de repente vio un gato negro.

Ray: hola amiguito te has perdido

Miauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

Ray tocó al gato y este ronroneó. Al cabo de un rato el gato se puso a correr y Ray le siguió.

Ray: espera no te vayas.

Ray perdió al gato de vista pero oyó una conversación que le dejó helado. El comandante y Kai hablaban en un cuarto próximo.

Kai: No es más que un incordio creo que debemos deshacernos de él.

Dickerson: si, no ha estado más que interfiriendo en las órdenes desde hace tiempo.

Ray "no puede ser. Quieren deshacerse de mí. Como han podido traicionarme, sí yo los consideraba mis amigos. No me queda otra opción para salvar mi vida, tengo que huir".

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tetsu: no, Ray no se ha ido eso no puede ser. Él no nos traicionaría.

Bryan: Seguramente tenía **asuntos urgentes que atender.**

Max: Bryan porque lo acusas así. No le crea comandante.

Dickerson: no sé que pensar. Estoy angustiado.

Tetsu: seguramente está ayudando a alguien o protegiendo a la gente. Ya sabeis lo humanitario que es. Él- dijo llorando- no se ha ido, va a volver os lo juro...

Tala: tranquilo Tetsu. Tala dirigió una cálida sonrisa al niño.

La cara de Tala se volvió seria y con una mirada y una voz de hielo dijo

Tala: yo lo traeré. Le traeré a casa os lo prometo.

Kai: Tala encuéntralo por favor- dijo con una voz suplicante.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bajo un árbol del frondoso valle se encontraba un joven bebiendo agua mientras otro se le acercaba sigiloso.

Ray: Tala. Te han enviado a tí ¿no? No puedo desenvainar contra tí.

Tala: Yo elegí venir- dijo con voz hueca de sentimientos. Su rostro estaba muerto y en su mirada sólo había frio.- Yo elegí venir pues no importa donde te escondas yo siempre te encontraré.

Ray: vamos estoy listo para mi castigo. Lamento haber causado molestias.

Tala: aunque Kai parezca de hielo él te necesita. Dale cualquier excusa la aceptará. Lo mismo que el comandante. Kai te aprecia mucho como todos. Esto no puede acabar mal.

¿por que te fuiste?

Ray le abrazó y la dijo: digamos que quería ver mundo exterior.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------Lee: Has regresado.

Max¿donde estabas? Nos preocupaste

Tyson¿en que pensabas? Ni yo soy tan inconsciente.

Ray: lo siento.

Max, Tyson y Lee abrazaron fuertemente a Ray.

Bryan: parece un despedida entre amigos no interrumpas.

Tetsu:eso ya lo se huummmmm- Tetsu sacó la lengua a Bryan.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En una pequeña salita se encontraban reunidas cuatro personas.

Dickerson¿ por que¿por que? No lo entiendo

Ray: sería yo el que debería preguntarles por que querían que me alejara.

Kai:con cara de tristeza y decepción-Tu no eres una molestia todos te necesitamos. Yo te necesito.

Dickerson: Que locura¿como has podido pensar eso?

Ray" estoy seguro que eran sus voces. Quizá saqué conclusiones precipitadas. Ya no importa"

Ray: infórmeles a todos que el castigo al vice-comandante por abandonas el shinsengumi es el suicidio.

Kai: queeeeeeeeeeeeeee?- a kai se la cayó el alma a los pies. Toma córtate el vientre como un Samurai. Kai le dio una daga.

Ray: este fue un día memorable. HOY ES EL DÍA EN QUE ENTRAMOS A LA CAPITAL. Recuérdalo siempre así que mi muerte no lo turbe.

Ray rápidamente cogió su espada y se dispuso a atacar a Kai. La espad de ray sólo rozó levemente a Kai. Tala había actuado rápido y atravesó el vientre de Ray para proteger a kai.

Ray: Ves. Esta es la lección perfecta. Aquellod que te amenazan ya sean amigos o no serán asesinados. Este es el fruto de tus enseñanzas.

De la boca de Ray salía mucha sangre. La espada de Ray estaba en el suelo Tala la miró con detenimienyo.

Tala: Una espada de bambú. Tala se quedó en estado de shock.

Ray: tu no lo recuerdas Kai pero en las praderas de Hino yo te hice una promesa. Lo siento no te la pude cumplir.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kai: Ray ¿tu sostendrías mi cuerda?

Ray: eeeehhh?

Kai: La cuerda de la justicia, la de mi humanidad, la de lo correcto. Ya te he dicho que soy capaz de cualquier cosa para lograr mis objetivos. Pero siempre antes de lograrlos miro atrás y pienso queme he pasado. No me gusta arrepentirme, es la cosa que más odio. Como no puedo confiar en mí mismo uso tu justicia. Sostén mi cuerda vale?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ray: yo ya no puedo impedir que sigas odiando y que sigas acumulando remordimientos. Te has convertido en un demonio sin alma. De ahora en adelante recapacita. Tala por favor me duele mucho.

Dickerson: Tala ayúdalo por favor.

Tala alzó su katana y le rebanó el pescuezo a Ray. La sangre de Ray empapó completamente a Kai.

Kai:- llorando- Todos quieren tener una Katana pero tú nunca la quisiste.

Dickerson: ha muerto como todo un Samurai.

Tala: le he matado con mis sucias manos. espero que me perdone

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Aclaraciones: suicidarte cuando habías hecho algo era noble. Que te matasen por no querer suicidarte no.**


End file.
